


Weaboo!Yutani : The Origins

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Gen, absolutely justified preteen moodiness, pre-movie nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: Yutani spends his first night alone in his adoptive parent's house. He learns a few things.





	Weaboo!Yutani : The Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts), [Barbarismbeginsathome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/gifts).



> So, this kinda started out as a “Yutani is the biggest weaboo” prompt, but… i dunno, this is what happened i guess?? i just started throwing headcanons all over the place, basically.
> 
> (Doesn’t make sense that he’d arleady be called Yutani in this since in my headcanons that’s actually his adoptive parent’s last name and he picks it up later, but i didn’t want to use completely non-canon name during the entire thing so he still gets to be called Yutani, welp)
> 
> (also i borrowed kittenfightclub‘s idea of his first name being Adam? it’s cute!)

Yutani came home from school, slammed the door behind him and threw his boots in a corner of the hallway. Dripping wet from the rain, he shook himself, ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and dried his hair before going to his bedroom to change, humming to himself quietly. It was only when he walked out, still putting on an old t-shirt, that he noticed the silence in the apartment.

As far as he could remember, it was the first time he was alone in this place; when he came home one of _them_ was always there already, busy making supper or hard at work on a laptop. They always greeted him with nice words he tried not to listen to because even after four months he refused to think of this place as home. The thought of seeing them as parents, even foster parents (let alone _adoptive_ parents), was revolting. Yutani found it far easier to see his stay in this nice apartment, with these strange, overly friendly people who had given him his own room and had bought him new clothes as something that would not last. A temporary rest between his previous family and the next one, which would surely be terrible. He was enjoying it for now, but it was only a matter of time before things went bad. They always did.

In the meantime though, it was nice to have some alone time for once. Finally, an opportunity to explore the apartment without someone else looking over his shoulder presented itself, and he was not going to miss it. Going to the kitchen, he looked around for a snack and settled on a peanut butter sandwich, then lost interest and only grabbed the peanut butter jar and a spoon. Just as he was eating the first spoonful, he noticed a message and a small box on the kitchen table. Picking up the note, he read it with the usual expression he made whenever his foster parents were concerned: with a slight frown.

 

> _Hi Adam,_
> 
> _We’ll be home late tonight, sorry for not warning you this morning. Chicken and rice in the fridge if you’re hungry. Found this movie the other day and thought you might like it? The TV is all yours :)_
> 
> _Don’t go to bed too late!  
>  _
> 
> _(chocolate in top left cupboard if you want a snack)_

He grinned at the thought of an entire evening by himself, and chose to ignore the part of the note about food that was not chocolate. As he climbed up the counter and rummaged through the cupboard, he started humming again. Tonight was going to be a peanut butter and chocolate night; a nice change from the healthy food his foster family was having him eat ever since he had arrived there. A diet that, in his opinion, involved too many vegetables and not nearly enough sweets.

As he got down from the counter, a big chocolate bar in his hands and a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth, Yutani’s attention fell on the small box left next to the note; the movie his foster mom had mentioned. He picked it up, looked at it, and rolled his eyes.

It was a cartoon. About, according the title, a princess.

Yutani rolled his eyes. He was almost thirteen; too old for these sorts of things. It did not matter that the box art looked maybe kind of cool (the giant wolf was a nice touch), so what? He could find other things to do to occupy his evening besides watching some weird movie he knew nothing about.

For the next hour or so, he explored the apartment. Still carrying with him the jar of peanut butter, Yutani opened books from the living room shelves, rummaged through drawers in his foster parent’s bedroom and looked inside the bathroom cupboard; not looking for anything in particular but vaguely convinced he would eventually find something, _anything_ , that would confirm what he believed with all his heart: that the strangers he lived with were not the nice people they so badly wanted him to believe they were.

From the living room books, he learned that someone in the house very much liked terrible romance novels and books on architecture, and that these two adults he lived with could read what he assumed was Japanese. In fact, they seemed to prefer it to English. From the bedroom drawers he did not learn much; he found clothes and, in a small box, delicate jewelry. As for the bathroom cupboard, Yutani spent several minutes looking at every item he could find in it, and yet did not discover anything out of the ordinary: some Band-Aids and mild painkillers, skincare products, soap.

If appearances were to be believed, the strangers whose roof Yutani lived under right now were guilty of only one crime: being mildly boring. It was, in Yutani’s eyes, still too good to be true. Giving up on his search for now, he went back to the living room and flopped on the couch, ready to spend the rest of the evening being bored and eating chocolate. He thought about school and about the kids there who were now used to his silence and had stopped trying to make conversation. He thought about his previous foster home, about the teenagers who had lived there and about the man who had not cared properly for a single one of them. He thought about the strangers he now lived with, about their books he could not read, about the healthy food they loved to cook and about the bedroom they had given him. He thought about the way they spoke to him, their voices too calm and their eyes too patient, and about their questions as they tried to figure out his interests. He thought about the home they had offered him and their promise to let him stay with them permanently if he wanted to.

He did not like these thoughts.

Getting up from the couch, Yutani kept eating chocolate and walked around the apartment again, shuffling his feet on the soft carpet until he found his way back to the kitchen and the movie left on the table caught his attention again. Maybe this thing was worth a watch. If anything, it would be better than being bored.

Grabbing the heavy blue blanket he kept on his bed, Yutani brought the movie back to the living room with him and turned on the TV. The movie’s opening credits appeared on the screen.

Fifteen minutes later, Yutani was curled up on the couch, eyes wide, his chocolate bar completely forgotten next to him as he stared at the TV. Maybe he has been wrong about this movie being boring after all.

*******

Late that night, when his foster parents came home and found him on the couch after he fell asleep watching _Princess Mononoke_ for a second time, Yutani did not talk much. He shrugged when they asked him what he had eaten for supper, and when they asked what he had done during his evening he grumbled something about being bored and doing some school work.

When they asked if he had liked the movie, he shrugged in the most non-committal way he could manage and answered that it was “okay”. His foster mother did not ask any more questions, but she saw the light in Yutani’s eyes and the way his hands clutched at the DVD box as if he were afraid to lose it when he went back to his bedroom for the rest of the night. He did not answer when she wished him goodnight, but she smiled anyway.


End file.
